I'm missing you
by Love2696
Summary: Baekhyun yang rela menerima semua perlakuan chanyeol, namun chanyeol yang selalu menyakiti baekhyun... maaf g pinter bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm missing you

By : Yaya2696

Cast :

chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

Exo dkk

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Baekhyun pov

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, chanyeol namja yang kini tengah bermesraan dengan kyungsoo adik tiriku di ruang tamu rumahku.

Meski chanyeol adalah namja chingu Ku namun Dia dapat bermesraan dengan siapa saja termasuk kyungsoo karna memang tidak ada seorangpun yang tau mengenai hubunganku dengan chanyeol, hanya aku, chanyeol dan minseok hyung yang tau, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang tidak pasti seperti ini, namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan karna memang dalam hubungan ini aku yang sangat mencintai chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol, dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku namun dia juga masih ingin bebas dalam berhubungan.

" jika kau memang ingin menjadi namja chingu Ku, Maka kau harus dapat menerima semua yang kulakukan tanpa protes Dan kau juga harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini... bagaimana? "

" ne chanyeol-ah... Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau lakukan "

" bagus... jadi mulai Saat ini kau resmi menjadi namja chingu Ku "

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, seperti janjiku pada chanyeol, aku akan memerima semua yang ia lakukan termasuk bermesraan dengan adik tiriku.

Tanpa terasa, cairan bening mulai mengalir dari mata sipitku, Aku tau ini adalah resiko yang harus aku terima, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit, sangat sakit, bahkan untuk membuka mata saja rasanya aku takkan sanggup bila harus melihat namja yang kucintai tengah bergelut mesrah dengan namja lain,apalagi Dia adalah adik tiriku.

Chanyeol pov

Sekarang Aku sedang berada di rumah kyungsoo, menikmati Saat-Saat berdua dengan kyungsoo, Kami bercanda, saling mendekap satu Sama lain bahkan Kami juga berciuman.

Aku tau jika baekhyun, namja chinguku sedang berada dibalik tembok ruang tamu yang tengah Kami gunakan untuk bermesraan bersama. Tapi Aku tidak peduli, karna dari awal aku sudah memberikan perngatan padanya, jujur Aku sedikit tertarik dengan baekhyun karna dia adalah namja mungil yang lembut dan sangat pengertian tapi aku bukan lah namja yang setia, aku adalah namja yang menginginkan kebebasan tanpa ikatan.

" yeol... Aku bosan hanya bermain disini saja, bagaimana kalau Kita bermain dikamarku? "

" terserah kau saja " jawabku dengan nada datar, Aku tau kyungsoo pasti akan meminta hal seperti ini,

" baiklah kalau begitu... kajja ! " kyungsoo pun menarikku menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Saat kami baru saja akan menaiki tangga, Aku meliat baekhyun yang menghampiri Kami dengan muka yang memerah, ah... sepertinya dia barusaja menangis.

" Kyung... ka kalian Mau kemana ? Kenapa... kenapa harus keatas? Omma Dan appa kan melarang Kita untuk memasukan sembarang orang ke dalam rumah... terutama kekamar " suara baekhyun sedikit bergetar Saat mengucapkan Kata-Kata itu, Dan aku bisa mendengar kyungsoo yang mendengus dan menatap tajam baekhyun yang hanya menunduk.

" ck... Omma Dan appa tidak akan tau jika kau tidak memberitau nya, jadi Aku peringatkan padamu untuk menutup mulut manismu itu hyung... jika kau dan omma mu masih ingin tinggal disini " Aku sama sekali tidak heran dengan sikap kyungsoo yang seperti itu pada baekhyun, karna memang dari awal kyungsoo tidak pernah merestui pernikahan antara appanya dan omma baekhyun.

" ayo yeol... kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehannya yang tidak penting itu " kyungsoo pun kembali membawaku menuju lantai atas, Saat Aku berbalik Aku bisa melihat cairan bening yang sangat deras keluar dari mata sipitnya. Namun aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

TBC

Sebelumnya aq minta maaf bangets y buat para readers yang udah baca ff ini, ceritanya g bruvah kok ... aq cuma benerin typo Sama bla~bla yg Salah ja...

And I say thanks for readers yang udah Mau baca ff'q and udah Mau nyampetin ngasih review jg...

Inih aq udah nyiapin chapter ke2 nya

See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya

" Kyung... ka kalian Mau kemana ? Kenapa... kenapa harus keatas? Omma Dan appa kan melarang Kita untuk memasukan sembarang orang ke dalam rumah... terutama kekamar " suara baekhyun sedikit bergetar Saat mengucapkan Kata-Kata itu, Dan aku bisa mendengar kyungsoo yang mendengus dan menatap tajam baekhyun yang hanya menunduk.

" ck... Omma Dan appa tidak akan tau jika kau tidak memberitau nya, jadi Aku perngatkan padamu untuk menutup mulut manismu itu hyung... jika kau dan omma mu masih ingin tinggal disini " Aku sama sekali tidak heran dengan sikap kyungsoo yang seperti itu pada baekhyun, karna memang dari awal kyungsoo tidak pernah merestui pernikahan antara appanya dan omma baekhyun.

" ayo yeol... kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehannya yang tidak penting itu " kyungsoo pun kembali membawaku menuju lantai atas, Saat Aku berbalik Aku bisa melihat cairan bening yang sangat deras keluar dari mata sipitnya. Namun aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Title : I'm missing you

By : Yaya2696

Cast : Baekhyun, chanyeol and exo members

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

.

Author pov

Kini kyungsoo Dan chanyeol telah berada didalam kamar yang tidak lain adalah kamar kyungsoo, setelah menutup pintu tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kyungsoo menggiring chanyeol menuju ranjang king size nya, Kini chanyeol Dan kyunsoo telah duduk berdampingan disamping ranjang.

" yeol... " kyungsoo memanggil chanyeol dengan nada manja Dan menangkup wajah chanyeol agar menghadap kearahnya

" hmmmm... " gumam chanyal Deng wajah datar

" jadikan Aku milikmu yeol... " kyungsoo mulai meraih kancing kemeja chanyeol Dan perlahan melepaskan satu persatu kancing tersebut.

" Aku tidak ingin memiliki mu Kyun, Aku bukan lah namja yang menyukai ikatan jadi jangan pernah berharap padaku atau kau akan menyesal ! " chanyeol berusaha menahan tangan kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak peduli yeol, Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa menjadi milikku... apapun yeol " ucap kyungso dengan tekanan disetiap Kata yang ia lontarkan.

Chanyeol hanya memandang malas, dengan sikap kyungsoo.

" terserah kau saja..." jawab chanyeol menutup percakapan diantara mereka.

Dan Tak ada lagi percakapan, yang ada hanyalah suara desahan kyungsoo yang mengema Saat chanyeol menusukan miliknya kedalam hole kyungsoo.

Tanpa meraka ketahui, baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada dibalik pintu terduduk lemas dengan liquid bening yang mengalir deras dari mata sipit nya, baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam tangis yang telah pecah sedari tadi, ' kenapa rasanya sakit sekali chan... kenapa mencintaimu harus sesakit ini' gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol pov

Aq terbangun dari tidurku dengan kyungsoo disampingku, kamar kyunsoo terlihat gelap ' ah... ternyata sudah malam' gumamKu dalam hati, Aku mlihat disampingku ternyata kyunsoo masih tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan karna tadi dia begitu semangat melakukan sex denganku.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang Dan mulai memakai pakaianku yang berserakan dilantai, Aku melangkah keluar, Saat Aku membuka pintu tiba-tiba ada tubuh seseorang yang akan rubuh karna bersandar dibalik pintu yang kubuka, akupun dengan sigap menahan tubuh itu Dan betapa terkejutnya Aku karna dia adalah baekhyun ' kenapa dia bisa tertidur disini' Aku bertanya pada diriku sndiri.

"Hey bangun...Baek, cepat bangun" Aku mrnepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membangunkan nya, Dan itu berhasil... dia mulai menggeliat Dan Tak lama matanya pun terbuka.

"Chan..." baekhyun sepertinya kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? " Aku menatapnya tajam

" Ak... aku tadi... me.. nunggumu chan, maaf" baekhyun Trus saja menunduk Dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Terserahlah... oh ya... Aku lapar"

"Ap... apa kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkan makanan jika kau Mau?" Dia pun langsung mendongak Dan 'astaga... dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis Dan menampilkan smile eyes nya' issssshhh... apa yang Aku pikirkan.

"Boleh juga... cepat Aku lapar" Aku pun beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun menuju meja

"Aku akan membuatkanmu Soondubu jjigae ( soft tofu stew )... apa kau suka?"baekhyun berjalan dibelakangku...

"Terserah... selagi itu enak Dan bisa dimakan"Aku mendudukan diriku diruang makan sedangkan baekhyun sibuk mempersiapkan bahan Dan bersiap memasak.

Tak butuh waktu lama,semangkuk Soondubu jjigae Dan nasi telah berada di menunggu lagi akupun langsung menyantapnya karna memang Aku sangat lapar

'Ahhh... kenyang" Aku memyandarkan punggungku disandaran kursi

"Apa masakanku enak chan?" Baekhun menatapku dengan senyum manis Dan mata bebinar

" biasa saja... kalau begiitu Aku pergi dulu" Aku beranjak dari meja makan, namun baekhyun menggenggam tanganku,Aku pun berbalik.

" chan...bi... bisakah... kau, menciumku sekali saja... em.. maksud Ku... kau mencium kyungsoo tadi dan Ak...Aku..." Aku sedikit merasa kasian pada baekhyun yang terlihat gugup hanya untuk meminta ciuman dariku namja chingunya sendiri, sebenarnya Aku berniat menciumnya namun ada perasaan aneh Saat niat itu muncul , Aku tak tau Pasti perasaan apa itu namun akhirnya Aku tetap Tak memverikan apa yang baekhyun mau.

" sudalah Baek, ini sudah malam Dan Aku harus segera pulang sebelum orang tuamu datang"Aku melepaskan genggamanya Dan berlalu pergi dari rumah itu.

Baekhyun POV

Aku meneteslan airmataku lagi, Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini Tapi Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Saat chanyeol memolak untuk menciumku,

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung" Aku terlonjak kaget Saat tiba-tiba kyungsoo sudah berada dibelakangku. Aku pun berbalik namun Aku hanya diam saja terlalu kaget untuk menjawab.

"Apa chanyeol sudah pulang? Knapa Dia tidak membangunkanku" kyungsoo menggumam Dan melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba ia brhenti Dan berbalik menatapku entah itu tatapan Tanya atau curiga.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu dengan chanyeol?" Dia mula mendekatiku Dan itu suskes membuatku gugup Dan panik.

" a.. aniya... Aku... tidak brtemu... dengan chanyeol" kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya Dan memiringkan kepalanya serta menatapku lekat-lekat 'apa Dia curiga padaku'. Namun itu Tak bertangsung lama , kyungsoo kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apaun lagi.

"Huuuuffft" Aku menhembuskan nafasku legah,karna kyungsoo tidak bertanya macam-macam atau mencurigaiku.

Author POV

Matahari mulai bersinar menerpa wajah seorang namja mungil yang masih terlelap.

~ annyeong naege dagawa

sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo

huimihan kkumsogeseo

nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo

seolleime nado moreuge

hanbaldubal nege dagaga

neoui gyeote nama ~ Baekhyun "Beautiful" Lyrics

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya, sedikit terusik dengan suara ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup baekhyun meraih ponsel yang berdering diatas nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Annyeong haseyo" baekhyun menjawab telephone dengan suara serak layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Baek dimana kau,apa kau tidak kekampus? Plajaran pertama akan dimulai Dan kau masih blum datang juga? Apa kau baik-baik saja Baek? Kenapa tidak mengabari Aku? Jawab Baek, Kenapa diam saja?" Petanyaan bertubi-tubi dari minseok hyung membuat baekhyun sekatika membuka matanya Dan memberikan rasa hangat dihati baekhyun 'selalu saja khawatir padaku' baekhyun menggumam dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa menjawabnya hyung, jika dari tadi kau terus saja betanya tanpa memberiKu kesempatan bicara. Bahkan kau tidak menjawab sapaanku hyung" baekhyun terus menyungging senyum manisnya, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa menghiburnya meski sekarang baekhyun masih bersedih dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Aisssh... tidak ada waktu untuk menjwab sapaanmu Baek, cepat Jawab Aku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum sampai dikampus?"

" nan guenchana Hyun, Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan... hyung tidak usah khawatir"

"Emmmm... Aku akan kerumahmu sepulang kuliah nanti, istiratlah Dan jangan lupa minum obat baek"

Setelah telephone terputus, senyum baekhyun seketika menghilang Dan ia kembali murung

Tok... Tok... Tok...

" Baek apa kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak berangkat ke kampus sayang" terdengar suara omma baekhyun dari luar pintu

"Aku tidak ke kampus Hari ini umma"

"Omma boleh masuk Baek" baekhyun adalah anak yang pendiam Dan penyendiri jadi tidak heran jika ommanya meminta ijin terlebih dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar ananya sendiri.

" ne omma" setelah mendengan jawaban baekhyun, pintu pun terbuka menampilka sosok yeoja paruh baya yang mempunyai tubuh mungil Dan cantik, yang hampir semua parasnya diturunkan pada baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Baek? tidak biasanya kau tidak masuk kampus" ibu baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun bersandar dikapala ranjang.

" Aku baik omma" seperti itulah baekhyun Saat berhadapan dengan ommanya, selalu tertutup karna memang baekhyun bukan lah orang yang mudah terbuka termasuk pada ommanya sediri, hanya pada minseok Dia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

" apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng Dan menjauhkan wajahnya Saat omma nya mencoba untuk menyentuh dahi baekhyun.

" huuuufft... baik lah Baek, omma akan kembali Dan membawakan sarapan untukmu" omma baekhyun pun beranjak keluar, namun ia menghentikan langkanya tanpa berbalik

"Omma hanya ingin kau tau betapa khawatirnya omma terhadapmu Baek" Dan Dia pun meneruskan langkanya keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

"Mianhae omma" baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk Dan seketika liquid bening mengalir dari mata sipitnya tanpa bisa ia bendung.

.

.

.

Dikampus.

"Aku yakin Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun Dan penyebanya Pasti chanyeol!... yach Pasti chanyeol" menseok terus bergumam, perasaanya Saat ini sangat hkawatir Dan kesal. Khawatir akan keadaan sahabat kesayangannya byun BaekHyun Dan kesal karna ia tau persis siapa penyebab dari semua ini.

Pintu kelas terbuka menampulkan sosok namja tinggi dan juga tampan, tapi tidak menurut minseok, siapa lagi jika bukan chanyeol.

Minseok terus memberi tatapan tajam pada chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan wajah datar yang selalu chanyeol seperti tidak peduli pada tatapan minseok yang seolah akan membunuhnya seketika. Ia memilih duduk di kursi belakang paling pojok Dan mulai memasang handset ditelinganya

Saat minseok baru saja akan beranjak untuk melabrak chanyeol, tiba-tiba seonsangnim datang Dan minseok pun mengurungkan niatnya

"Awas kau park chanyeol, setelah ini Aku kan mencincangmu habis-habisan" gumam minseok.

Setelah seonsangnim menyelesaikan mats kuliahnya Dan kluar dari kelas, minseok yang sedari tadi telah menahan amarah nya kini telah berdiri tepat didepan chanyeol.

"BRAK" minseok menggebrak meja chanyeol dengan sangat keras

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun hah? " teriakan minseok menggema d seluruh kelas, beberapa anak terlihat saling berbisik Dan memandanf keduanya.

Chanyeol yang dengan santainya MelEPA's handset lalu berdiri bersisp meninggalkan minseok, namun dengan sigap minseok menahan chanyeol dengan mencengkran pergelangan tanganya. Chanyeol berbalik Dan menatsp tajam minseok.

" dari Awal Aku telah memperingatkannya, jika kau tidak Mau Dia kusakiti..."

Chanyeol menunjukan smirk nya.

" dengan senang hati Aku akan memutuskannya sekarang juga" Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya Dan menujukan laYar yang menampilkan nomor Baekhyun yang akan di telfon chanyeol.

"Jika kau mencoba mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun Maka Aku akan..." minseok mengepalkan tangannya 'jika Dia memutuskan Baekhyun sekarang pasti Baekhyun akan sangat sedih.. sial dasar namja Brengsek'

"Akan apa eoh? ... oh... atau kau ingin Aku memutuskannya secara langsung?"

"Brengsek kau park chanyeol!" Wajak minseok sudah sangat merah menahsn amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja 'Dia memanfaatkan kelemahan Baekhyun sebagai tameng... sial sial sial APA yang harus Aku lakukan'

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Heh.. kau membuang waktuku Hanya untuk membicarakan Hal yang tidak penting!" Setelah menujukan smirk andalanya chanyeol pun berlalu meninggalkan minseok yang Hanya mematung Dan menatap tajam kepergian park cjanyeol.

" sial sial sial... lebih baik Aku mengurus Baekhyun dulu baru akan memberi perhitungan pada sibrengsek park itu" minseok pun segera mengambil tas Dan keluar dari kelas menuju rumah Baekhyun.

TBC

Maaf karna Masih banya kesalan d ff ini...

Please tinggalin review nya y


End file.
